Bonne nuit et Bon vent
by Azweig
Summary: Harry Potter était chargé de ramener le transfuge américain Draco Malfoy au Ministère pour des questions et un possible emprisonnement. Mais dès l'instant où il revit le Serpentard, Harry commença à douter : pourra-t-il le ramener ou non ? TRADUCTION DE DIGITALLACE. Slash. Contenu explicite.
1. Chapitre 01

**Bonne nuit et bon vent**

Titre : Goodnight and Go

Auteur : Digitallace

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (2 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (1/2 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Une version papier de cette histoire a été faite et envoyée à quelques amis proches comme cadeau de Noël. Maintenant qu'ils l'ont depuis plus d'une semaine, je pense qu'il serait juste de partager la version numérique avec le reste du monde. Merci à Shannon pour sa beta-lecture… après qu'elle ait eu sa version papier *grand sourire*. Cette histoire est inspirée d'une chanson du même titre d'_Imogen Heap_. Avec un peu de chance vous la connaissez et je n'aurais pas besoin d'étrangler qui ce soit . Dans le cas contraire, les paroles seront postées à la fin de l'histoire.

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai voulu vous faire partager une histoire très drôle que j'ai beaucoup aimé en anglais. J'ai bien entendu reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire en deux parties. Pour les personnes qui suivent mes autres travaux, le deuxième chapitre _d'Amor ex oculis oriens_ et le douzième chapitre d'_Un décès dans la famille _seront publiés ce dimanche. Pour le moment, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

Harry fixait le vide d'un air absent tandis que le chef du Département passait en revue les missions réussies de la semaine passée et faisait circuler les dossiers qui leur fourniraient les détails des nouvelles affaires. Les derniers mois s'étaient déroulés de cette manière-là, avec les tentatives de filature et d'enquête sur tous ceux qui avaient été libérés durant les premiers procès d'après-guerre. Ils étaient à une époque où la loi de limitations du Ministère rattrapait son retard avec les accusés et le Ministre Shacklebolt voulait que tout le monde soit surveillé pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de reprendre les charges, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Peu avait pris à cœur cette différente tape sur les doigts en provenance du Ministère et peu avait suffisamment changé leur vie pour éviter d'être pris par les Aurors une fois de plus. Malheureusement pour eux, la plupart des sorciers et sorcières épargnés par les procès de guerre semblaient prendre leur grâce comme une preuve divine qu'ils étaient fait pour s'amuser avec la Magie Noire et la torture de moldus. Harry à lui seul avait emprisonné pas moins d'une douzaine d'anciens sympathisants de Voldemort pour des crimes commis longtemps après que la poussière se soit déposée sur le sol de Poudlard.

Certains restèrent assez bien cachés pour irriter le Ministère avec des poursuites violentes et idiotes, mais aucun ne s'était personnellement mis Harry à dos de la manière qu'avait fait l'homme dans le nouveau dossier qui lui avait été remis. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, les traits pointus et les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy le regardaient fixement. Même sur sa photo Ministérielle d'identité judiciaire le garçon souriait impérieusement et avec mépris, comme si même derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban il se sentait meilleur que n'importe qui d'autre.

Le crétin avait seulement passé une semaine dans la prison froide et humide avant que son procès ne le déclare innocent à cause de sa jeunesse et des menaces qui pesaient sur lui, menaces émanant de Voldemort lui-même. Lucius était condamné à mort et Narcissa à la prison à perpétuité, le Baiser du Détraqueur lui était épargné pour son action salvatrice de dernière minute en faveur du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Harry pouvait lui accorder cela, bien qu'à contrecœur, mais Lucius était pure méchanceté et Harry s'était presque réjoui qu'il soit condamné au Baiser s'il n'avait pas jugé la punition sévère même pour son pire ennemi – et Lucius Malfoy faisait certainement partie de la liste, plus que personne d'autre. Il n'avait pas du tout approuvé la décision du Magenmagot de relâcher Draco cependant, après avoir cherché l'homme de partout en Angleterre, espérant l'attraper pour brassage illégal de potions ou pour pratique de la Magie Noire juste pour avoir la satisfaction d'effacer le rictus mépris du visage du blond une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le problème était que, de toutes les personnes qu'Harry désirait le plus capturer, Draco Malfoy était le numéro un, mais il était aussi celui pour lequel il avait le moins de pistes. Il semblait qu'au moment où son procès prit fin, il avait vidé ses comptes, pris ce qui restait après que sa famille ait payé les frais de justice et disparu. Cela faisait huit ans depuis la guerre et aucune âme qui vive avait aperçu ne serait-ce qu'un bout de peau ou un cheveu du plus jeune des Malfoy.

Aujourd'hui, tout cela avait changé.

Alors que le groupe était congédié, dossiers de leurs propres investigations en main, Harry resta en arrière pour parler à Edgar Willits, le chef du Département. « Monsieur, » commença-t-il avec hésitation. Malgré son succès foudroyant et sa réputation d'être une personne sympathique, Harry n'avait aucune envie de briguer le poste de chef de Département. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à franchir cette étape et se demandait s'il ne s'en sentirait jamais capable. Quel que soit le nombre de fois où il le dit à son supérieur, Willits ne semblait jamais le croire et restait totalement sur ses gardes chaque fois que l'ancien Gryffondor était dans le coin. « Je me demandais pourquoi j'ai eu ce dossier. Nous avons déjà localisé où se trouve Malfoy. »

« En cela, M. Potter, vous vous trompez. Si vous aviez vérifié le contenu de votre dossier, vous auriez pu voir le nouvel ajout. Une lettre interceptée entre Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne fournit aucune adresse bien entendu, après tout il est trop intelligent pour commettre une telle erreur, mais elle a pu être tracée et indique qu'elle a été envoyée d'un quartier riche de New-York. » informa-t-il Harry. « Les traqueurs ont déjà mis le doigt sur son emplacement approximatif et votre Portoloin est programmé pour cet après-midi pour une mission de reconnaissance. »

« D'accord Monsieur, » répondit-il, s'éloignant furtivement de la salle de conférence. Il aurait du juste regarder ce fichu dossier ça aurait été une meilleure idée que de parler à cet imbécile. Alors qu'il retournait à son bureau, Ron l'arrêta avec une expression curieuse sur son visage.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont remis sur l'affaire du furet ? » demanda-t-il, subtilisant le dossier de la main d'Harry et y jetant un coup d'œil. « Il s'est fait la belle ? »

« Apparemment » murmura Harry, ôtant le dossier des doigts poisseux de Ron. Il pouvait apercevoir les emballages de Grenouilles en chocolat joncher son bureau depuis l'autre côté du couloir. Comme Harry l'avait prédit à l'école, les habitudes alimentaires de Ron l'avaient finalement rattrapé et avaient commencé à influer sur son poids de manière alarmante. Hermione l'avait mis au régime sec mais quand elle n'était pas dans le coin – ce qui était relativement souvent étant donné son choix de carrière dans le Département de la Justice magique – Ron faisait comme si son régime était essentiellement composé de sucreries. « Mione va t'étrangler si tu n'arrêtes pas de te gaver » signala-t-il, désignant d'un signe de tête les emballages de bonbons.

Ron donna un petit coup de baguette et les emballages volèrent à la poubelle, hors de vue. « J'en ai mangé seulement quelques uns, Harry. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde pouvait avoir _ton_ métabolisme. »

« Je suis mince parce que j'y travaille, Ron » souffla Harry. Son ami aux cheveux roux n'avait jamais été capable d'arrêter de penser que le monde ne tournait pas autour du cul d'Harry Potter et que, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Ron, les choses ne lui étaient pas servies sur un plateau d'argent. Il était mince car il jouait encore au Quidditch chaque fin de semaine et poursuivait des vilains toute la semaine. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il mangeait sainement, ne se noyant pas sous des conneries sucrées à la moindre occasion.

Pour l'instant ce n'était pas le moment pour une autre tirade amère contre son meilleur ami cependant. S'il partait pour New-York dans quelques heures, il devait préparer ses affaires.

* * *

Harry était à la gare Internationale de Portoloin de Gloucester et attendait que son nom soit appelé au terminal de départ. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps aux Etats-Unis et New-York était une merveille irrésistible d'après ce qu'il avait entendu des Aurors qui avaient été en mission là-bas dans le passé. Il était important qu'il reste non seulement hors du radar de Malfoy s'il trouvait l'homme mais également qu'il reste inaperçu par les Aurors américains. Les relations entre les Etats-Unis et le Ministère britannique était plutôt fragile en ce moment à cause de tous les Mangemorts qui s'étaient enfuis des côtes anglaises, craignant la persécution, sans faire mention des centaines de sorcières et de sorciers qui se sont réfugiés là-bas durant la guerre et qui ne sont jamais repartis.

« Potter, Harry. » appela une voix féminine par le haut-parleur bruyant et Harry se leva, se dirigeant vers l'aire désignée. Une blonde plantureuse lui fit un grand sourire et lui donna un petit disque sur lequel était imprimée la Statue de la Liberté. « New-York ? » demanda-t-elle confirmation et Harry acquiesça. « Voici une carte de là où vous allez arriver. Assurez-vous de sortir de l'aire immédiate de Portoloin aussitôt que possible. Faites bon voyage. » lui dit-elle et puis, en un battement de paupière, elle disparut de son champ de vision alors qu'Harry était projeté dans une longue et nauséeuse balade au-delà de l'océan et arrivait dans une pièce carrelée d'un vert pâle. De vagues souvenirs d'un furetage dans la salle commune des Serpentards en seconde année vinrent spontanément à son esprit mais il sortit à la hâte et suivit, carte en main, une volée de marches qui le menèrent dans le cœur animé de la ville de New-York.

* * *

Harry était épuisé après son voyage en Portoloin alors il s'enregistra dans un hôtel et dormit toute la nuit, remportant ses devoirs d'Auror jusqu'au matin prochain. Dès qu'il fut levé, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations pour commencer son investigation. Il n'avait jamais vu de ville aussi grande que celle-ci et trouver Malfoy parmi des milliers de gens semblait soudainement une tâche décourageante. Londres s'était étendue mais New-York également et dans une proportion plus importante, s'étendant même dans le ciel. Même si Harry pouvait réduire ses recherches à un seul immeuble, cela lui prendrait des jours pour trouver Malfoy et il n'avait certainement pas réduit les possibilités à un seul immeuble. En fait, le Ministère n'avait été d'aucune aide en déclarant que la chouette et la lettre avaient été envoyées depuis Greenwich Village, qui était un quartier plutôt vaste et bourgeois comme n'avait pas tardé à le découvrir Harry.

Il trouva au quartier un charme désuet mais original et pas aussi imposant que les autres parties de la ville qu'il avait pu apercevoir durant son chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait trouver Malfoy dans toute cette pagaille. Aurait-il toujours la même apparence ? Avec un léger Glamour dissimulant ses propres traits distinctifs et reconnaissables par précaution, Harry parcourut les rues de Greenwich Village, jetant un coup d'œil dans les magasins lorsqu'il pouvait et furetant toute la journée dans l'espoir qu'il trébucherait sur le Serpentard blond d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il maintint ses boucliers ouverts, essayant de ressentir une quelconque signature magique alors qu'il se promenait dans la ville, mais ce fut en grande partie un échec. Le temps passant, le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon. Harry était las et affamé. Un petit café à l'angle d'une rue, appelé 'Organics', attira son attention il se glissa à l'intérieur et commanda un sandwich et un jus de fruit. Il était sur le point de mordre dans son sandwich lorsqu'il releva le regard et ne vit rien d'autre que la brillante chevelure blanche de l'homme qu'il avait recherché toute la journée.

Draco Malfoy semblait être fidèle à lui-même après huit ans d'exil et considérablement différent en même temps. Son visage semblait par quelque part être moins pointu, plus doux, bien qu'il soit toujours aussi pâle. Ses cheveux étaient coupés avec goût, retombant en mèches autour de son visage, cachant partiellement ces yeux couleur argent. Il portait une chemise bleue foncé à carreaux gris et une épaisse écharpe en laine qui s'accordait au gris de ses yeux et de sa chemise. Son regard papillonna, passant en revue la pièce, s'arrêtant sur Harry un court instant avant de continuer.

Il était suivi dans le café par une femme grande et mince aux cheveux blond foncé et aux yeux lilas tombants. Elle semblait exotique, avec son teint mat et ses lèvres pleines couleur prune et Harry se demanda vaguement si elle était la petite-amie de Malfoy. Derrière elle suivait un gars, ses cheveux étaient manifestement teints d'une couleur rouge profonde et sa peau était presque aussi pâle que celle de Draco. Il portait une paire de lunettes à monture noire et semblait prétentieux à Harry avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Les trois s'installèrent à une table à portée d'écoute d'Harry, ce dont il était reconnaissant.

Il ne pouvait détecter aucune signature magique des gens présents dans le café à l'exception de celle de Malfoy, ce qui signifiait que ces amis étaient moldus. Cette pensée le laissa étonné pendant un moment, bien qu'il ne sache pas à quoi il s'attendait. Si Draco avait montré son visage dans la communauté magique de New-York, Harry l'aurait retrouvé depuis bien longtemps.

Malfoy rigola à quelque chose que la femme venait de dire, Claire, l'appela-t-il, et se recula élégamment contre le dossier de sa chaise, son regard survolant occasionnellement Harry. L'Auror vérifia discrètement son Glamour pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours fermement en place, mais Malfoy était probablement attiré par la magie qu'il secrétait et non par ses traits en particulier, qui étaient assez dissemblables de sa véritable apparence pour éviter d'attirer une attention indésirable. L'homme, Cameron, s'avança et mit une main sur la cuisse de Malfoy, remontant doucement jusqu'à l'aine puis descendant jusqu'à son genoux deux fois avant que Malfoy ne change de place avec agacement, repoussant la main de sa jambe. Le mouvement attira le regard d'Harry et il se mit à les fixer, son visage rougissant à la tension sexuelle présente et lorsqu'il releva les yeux de la jambe de Malfoy, celui-ci était placidement en train de lui sourire d'un air narquois.

Harry parvint à la conclusion qu'il pouvait juste directement l'attraper, saisir le bras de Malfoy et les faire transplaner jusqu'à la station de Portoloin mais quelque chose calma son envie, quelque chose le fit juste rester et regarder à la place.

Claire parlait de l'ouverture d'une galerie et Malfoy prétendit écouter, continuant pendant ce temps la lutte des regards avec Harry. Lorsque le blond se leva, il s'étira légèrement, rendant visibles les muscles tendus de son abdomen entre le tissu de sa chemise et celui de son jean à taille basse. Il marcha en direction d'Harry et le brun baissa immédiatement la tête dans son sandwich et prit une gorgée de son jus de fruit. Pourquoi Malfoy devait-il si mignon ? Pourquoi l'homme qu'il devait ramener au Ministère avait un tel effet sur lui ? Il avait presque eu l'aine douloureuse rien qu'en regardant Malfoy se lever.

« T'aimes ce que tu vois ? » ronronna Malfoy à son oreille et Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser, sa peau être couverte de chair de poule.

« En fait, oui. » répondit Harry, décidant de jouer le jeu. Peut-être que si Draco l'amenait chez lui, Harry pourrait jeter un coup d'œil à ses affaires et voir s'il y avait quoique ce soit qui puisse lever les charges que le Ministère s'apprêtait à faire peser sur lui lorsqu'Harry aurait ramené le crétin Serpentard à Londres.

L'homme fredonna doucement et prit le siège à côté de lui. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer l'air dédaigneux sur le visage des amis que Malfoy avait délaissés, bien que la femme semblait l'accepter tranquillement. Peut-être que c'était une situation habituelle, que celle de Draco complotant avec des hommes étranges.

« Alors, quel est le problème, Potter ? Venu pour me pendre par le bras et me renvoyer par Portoloin à Mère Angleterre ? » demanda-t-il et Harry combattit la rougeur de son visage mais perdit. « Je ne savais pas que le Ministère prostituait maintenant ses Aurors à l'étranger. Je suppose que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour attraper un vilain, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Même si cela inclus de sucer quelques queues. »

« Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez mais – » commença-t-il à protester mais Draco leva un doigt pour l'arrêter.

« Te fatigue pas. Je peux sentir la magie vibre, s'échapper de toi par vagues et je connais le goût de ta magie mieux que quiconque. Je peux te sentir sur ma langue, Potter. » expliqua-t-il suggestivement.

Harry s'affaissa, ne voulant pas jouer à ce jeu-là plus longtemps. « Je suis juste là pour visiter l'état de New-York. Tu sais, vérifier certaines choses. » assura-t-il.

« Est-ce que ces choses-là inclues mon cul ? Parce que tu ne semblais pas pouvoir décoller ton regard de là toute à l'heure. » remarqua Draco avec un petit sourire narquois mais indulgent.

« Non, » s'exclama Harry avec humeur. « J'aurais voulu te poser quelques questions. »

« Je t'y autoriserais si tu me les poses lors du dîner que tu m'offriras demain soir. » rétorqua Draco avec le même sourire narquois.

Harry se retint de grimacer et acquiesça en la place. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir les réponses que les Ministère cherchait, et peut-être pourrait-il persuader le blond de l'accompagner à Londres pour plus de précisions et clore son dossier. Si Harry pouvait éviter la force, il faisait toujours ainsi.

« Bien, » marmonna-t-il, rendant clair pour Draco le fait qu'il était embêté par ses manières. « Où et quand ? »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas de savoir où, petite tête. Je ferai en sorte de réserver à un endroit chic. » répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil et Harry grogna intérieurement alors qu'il pouvait pratiquement voir les frais de dépense, qui lui était alloués pour la mission, tripler. Acquiescer sèchement fut tout ce qu'il put faire , sa bouche s'assèchant alors que Draco s'avançait il lui tapota la cuisse – largement plus haut que ce qui était décent de faire en public. « Bonne nuit, Potter » dit-il à voix basse alors qu'il quittait le café d'une démarche balancée, faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre dehors sans un mot ou même un regard.

L'homme, Cameron, lança un regard furieux à Harry tandis qu'il suivait Malfoy dans la nuit, à la suite de la femme, Claire, qui ne daigna même pas jeter un deuxième coup d'œil dans la direction d'Harry. Harry resta un instant ainsi, retrouvant son calme avant de se glisser à l'extérieur et de suivre Malfoy et ses suivants. Il se faufila rapidement dans une allée pour jeter la cape d'Invisibilité sur ses épaules et continua de les suivre.

Deux immeubles plus loin, Claire abandonna le trio avec un signe de la main et dès qu'elle fut partie, la main de Cameron trouva celle de Draco jusqu'à ce que le blond la repousse et se tourne pour faire face à l'homme, s'arrêtant dans la rue, un doigt enfoncé dans la poitrine du rouquin, en signe de menace. « Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille, Cam. Juste parce que j'ai rompu avec Justin ne signifie pas que je suis prêt à ce que tes mains avides viennent me ramasser. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai besoin de temps. »

« Tu ne semblais pas avoir besoin de temps lorsque tu étais en train de discuter avec le gars du café. » releva judicieusement l'homme.

« C'est une vieille connaissance du temps où j'étais à l'école. J'étais juste en train de lui jouer un tour de toute manière. » pouffa Draco, causant un hérissement d'indignation chez Harry. C'était une chose de supposer que Malfoy jouait avec lui et une autre de le voir l'expliquer clairement. « Potter est aussi hétéro que possible. »

Harry rigola presque à voix haute de l'inexactitude de la déclaration de Malfoy, un plan insidieux se formant dans son esprit. Ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu-là.

« Il ne m'a pas paru hétéro. » s'accrocha Cameron, faisant bouger Harry de place et jeter un coup d'œil à lui-même sous la cape d'Invisibilité. Etait-ce si évident ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était habillé comme un homme efféminé ou même comme Malfoy. Il portait juste des jeans moldus et un pull propre après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'avait trahi ? Et comme si le faux roux pouvait entendre le monologue intérieur d'Harry, il lui répondit. « Il t'a reluqué tout le temps que nous étions là-bas. »

« Jaloux ? » rétorqua Malfoy avec un sourire narquois et Cameron plissa les yeux.

« C'était le but ? » demanda-t-il mais Malfoy haussa simplement les épaules.

« Ca n'a aucune importance. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un et je le pensais. Maintenant, barre-toi. Je te verrai demain. » railla-t-il, désignant apparemment la direction de l'appartement de l'autre homme. Il lui obéit, comme un bon petit laquais, et Harry essaya de repousser ce trait d'esprit mesquin. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire si ce mec, Cameron, voulait se faire Malfoy ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le droit de revendiquer le blond comme sien ou même l'envie de le faire.

Draco tourna à l'angle de la rue, marchant dans une direction différente et Harry resta à l'arrière un moment, ne voulant pas que la sensation de sa magie n'effleure le blond alors qu'il était seul. Harry avait juste besoin de voir où l'homme vivait, pour savoir où chercher dans le cas où Malfoy ne serait pas coopératif lors du dîner.

Lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau l'éclat des cheveux blancs, Harry accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas perdre l'homme dans un ville si grande. Il n'aurait pas du s'inquiétait car la prochaine rue dans laquelle Malfoy s'engagea était complètement vide. Draco avait des petits bourgeons blancs dans les oreilles, rattachés à un petit appareil brillant qui devait être moldu, et lorsque Draco commença à danser par intermittences dans la rue, il fallut à Harry tout son entraînement d'Auror pour s'empêcher de rire.

Ce n'était certainement _pas_ adorable de voir Malfoy bouger ses hanches au rythme d'une quelconque musique qu'il était en train d'écouter et ce n'était certainement pas mignon de l'entendre chanter à voix haute et légèrement faux. Mais sans tenir compte du fait que cette démonstration devait être clairement peu attrayante, Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir effacer le large sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage. Il lui apparut que Malfoy était plutôt différent lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait, énergique et vivant.

Lorsque Draco s'arrêta finalement devant un immeuble bien tenu de trois étage en grès brun, Harry se retrouva légèrement pris au dépourvu, invité indésirable. Il s'appuya contre un cornouiller en fleur juste de l'autre côté des escaliers et observa Draco ouvrir la porte et se glisser à l'intérieur. Un moment après, une lumière s'alluma et Harry put apercevoir à travers les rideaux ouverts que Malfoy occupait le deuxième étage de l'immeuble. Il fit venir son balais, jetant un charme de Dissimulation dessus alors qu'il volait à la hauteur du deuxième étage pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'endroit que Draco Malfoy appelait maison.

Certains murs étaient en briques nues, sur lesquels étaient accrochés des tableaux éclatants dont Harry ne pouvait pas entièrement distinguer ce qu'ils représentaient, et le reste était peint d'une couleur fauve neutre, mais des œuvres d'art semblaient être posées dans chaque coin de la pièce, excepté celui occupé par une grande vitrine laquée rouge. Sur ses étagères étaient entreposées toutes sortes d'objets électroniques moldus et Harry se demanda comment l'homme avait ne serait-ce que trouvé ce que ces choses sont. Harry sentit qu'il aurait un peu de mal à le déterminer et il avait grandi dans une maison moldue.

Après le salon se trouvait une cuisine moderne, les rangements patinés de la même couleur rouge que la vitrine consacrée aux loisirs dans le salon, et Draco s'y dirigea directement, attrapant une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur avant d'enlever son écharpe et de l'accrocher au porte-manteau sur le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il s'affala avec sa bouteille d'eau en face de l'énorme télé et zappa chaîne après chaîne avant de se décider pour un vieux film en noir et blanc que Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Malfoy s'assoupissait, assis là sur le canapé, glissant doucement sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille, clignant furieusement des yeux à cause de la lumière de la pièce. Eteignant la télévision, Draco se leva et éteignit également les lumières du salon, le traversant à pas feutrés pour rejoindre la pièce adjacente. Harry vola silencieusement jusqu'à la vitre de cette pièce et observa, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant, Draco se dévêtir, retirer sa chemise, dévoiler son torse fermement musclé et balancer la chemise dans le panier à linge, rapidement suivie de ce jean qui lui moulait le cul. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que son boxer, Draco disparut, heureusement, dans ce que Harry pouvait seulement supposer être une salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry essaya très fort de ne pas être déçu de ne pas avoir une chance d'espionner un Draco Malfoy complètement nu. Il était en mission et de plus, c'était Malfoy, fléau de son existence et roi des crétins. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ait envie de lui, Harry pensait simplement que le blond avait un beau corps mais sûrement que tout le monde pouvait apprécier cela, homo ou hétéro.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, Malfoy ouvrit les couvertures grises anthracite de son lit bas puis fit passer ses pouces sous la ceinture de son boxer d'un noir profond, l'enlevant d'un geste précis avant de le jeter avec le reste des vêtements sales. Harry voulait détourner le regard, se sentant comme s'il était un quelconque pervers voyeuriste observant Draco magnifique et nu dans sa chambre à coucher, mais il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux devant la beauté qui se tenait devant lui.

Il essaya de se persuader qu'il avait besoin de toutes les informations sur les anciens Mangemorts qu'il pourrait ramener à son supérieur, et donc que cette indiscrétion était une part nécessaire de son travail. Et si Willits l'interrogeait sur le cul impertinent de Malfoy ou sur la taille de sa queue ? Ce serait un désastre si Harry n'avait aucune réponse à fournir à l'homme. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry décida que ce serait un désastre et continua à observer Malfoy se glisser sous les chaudes couvertures et se mettre inconsciemment à l'abri du regard persistent d'Harry. Il ne voulait certainement pas grimper dans le lit avec l'homme, ou enrouler son propre corps nu autour de celui de Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas presser de fermes baisers sur toute cette peau lumineuse ou le lécher d'un bout à l'autre dans un sillage brûlant et ne rêvait très certainement pas de sucer la queue de Malfoy. Ce ne serait pas professionnel.

Cependant, et si Willits l'interrogeait à propos du goût de la queue de Malfoy ? Est-ce qu'Harry pourrait s'en sortir en disant à l'homme qu'il n'en avait aucune idée ? Harry se secoua la tête et descendit de sa position près de la fenêtre, arrachant pratiquement son regard du dieu pâle qui était camouflé à l'intérieur de cet appartement. Il n'y avait clairement aucune raison que Willits ne l'interroge au sujet de la forme, de la taille ou du goût de la queue de Malfoy mais Harry était seulement minutieux dans ses investigations, rien de moins.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Cela devait être un one-shot mais je me suis un peu emportée donc il sera publié en deux parties (plus de 11 000 mots au total).

**Note de la traductrice** : J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, je me suis énormément amusée à traduire ce chapitre. Le second et dernier chapitre est en cours de traduction et sera publié dans un mois. N'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont la plus belle récompense que nous recevons, nous auteurs et traductrices alors n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions, vos attentes, vos cris d'excita– d'enthousiasme… Bref, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions!


	2. Chapitre 02 première partie

**Bonne nuit et bon vent**

Titre : Goodnight and Go

Auteur : Digitallace

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (2 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : terminée (2/2 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices qui ont commenté. Et maintenant, que le spectacle commence.

**Note de la traductrice** (en mode professoral) : Pour répondre à un commentaire anonyme qui me demandait _pourquoi la fanfiction a été classée 'drama'_ et si c'était une erreur de ma part ou de celle de l'auteur, je répondrai par l'explication suivante qui me semble nécessaire : le mot 'drama' se traduit effectivement par 'drame' mais la plupart des auteurs français, j'ai pu le remarquer, comprennent 'drame' dans le sens de 'catastrophe' ou 'tragédie', d'où le fait que la plupart des death-fics soit classée dans 'drama', or c'est un énorme contre-sens. 'Drama' signifie en anglais dans son premier sens le plus usité _'représentation théâtrale'_ puis dans un deuxième sens 'fiction' (ainsi, si vous allez sur le site de la BBC pour vous renseigner sur une série, vous la trouverez sous l'onglet 'drama'). Dans la langue française contemporaine, le terme 'dramatique' a tellement été utilisé comme synonyme de 'catastrophique' ou 'tragique' que nous en avons oublié le sens premier : le terme grec ancien 'drâma' qui a donné le terme français 'drame' signifie généralement 'action théâtrale'. Ainsi le terme de 'drame', ou 'drama' en anglais, peut s'appliquer à toute représentation théâtrale, c'est-à-dire toute représentation fictionnelle de la réalité (n'oublions pas que l'illusion théâtrale est la fiction poussée à son degré le plus parfait puisqu'elle induit l'imitation et la re-présentation de la réalité), et est à différencier absolument du genre tragique, qui est une représentation théâtrale aux caractéristiques spécifiques.

Un énorme merci à _Clina_ (pour me suivre également dans ce fandom), à _Kage, Caro, Chipoteuse, Cat, Leeloo et Lady Lisa_ pour leurs commentaires enjoués. Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette traduction. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Rappel important** : J'ai finalement décidé de scinder le chapitre 02 en deux parties pour créer un certain équilibre avec le chapitre 01.

* * *

**Chapitre 02 – première partie.**

Harry était devant l'immeuble de Draco tôt le matin suivant, à temps pour attraper l'homme quittant son appartement et descendant la rue jusqu'au café du coin. Lorsqu'il lui sembla que le blond serait là pendant un moment, Harry s'esquiva dans une ruelle pour ôter sa cape d'invisibilité avant d'entrer d'un pas désinvolte dans le café et de rentrer dans Malfoy comme s'il n'avait pas vu qu'il était là.

« Oh » grogna-t-il en feignant d'être heurté par son arrêt brutal. Il leva le regard et plongea dans les yeux gris surpris de Malfoy.

« Eh bien, eh bien, quelle agréable surprise de te rencontrer ici, Malfoy. »

« Pareillement, » railla l'homme, de moins bonne humeur que la nuit dernière. « Redis-moi encore ce que tu _fais_ là ? »

« Je me prends un café, » indiqua Harry, écoutant attentivement la manière dont les gens passaient commande tandis qu'il laissait son regard s'attarder sur les formes de Malfoy, les savourant. Cette fois-ci, il portait un débardeur gris, plutôt ample par rapport à sa silhouette filiforme, et un pull vert foncé. Il semblait une fois encore tout à fait délicieux mais Harry éloigna cette pensée et se concentra sur son travail.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la tête de la file, Draco fit un geste magnanime à Harry pour qu'il commande en premier Harry bredouilla sa commande, une étrange combinaison de moka sans sucre avec une légère mousse et sans crème fouettée, exactement comme une des femmes avant lui, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait trouver dans son café à la fin.

« Double, grande ou venti ? demanda le serveur et Harry paniqua.

« Euh… Moyen ? » essaya-t-il, ignorant le ricanement de Draco derrière lui. Le garçon de café roula des yeux, attrapa une tasse avec de la mousse et la passa à quelqu'un d'autre qui commença à actionner différents leviers étranges qui entraînèrent le jaillissement d'un liquide chaud depuis de petits becs verseurs. Draco commanda après lui et ils s'écartèrent de la file en attendant ensemble leurs boissons.

« Tu bois beaucoup de café, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda plaisamment Draco avec un sourire en coin.

« Sûr, » souffla Harry, comme si c'était évident. Légèrement vexé, il se détourna pour observer l'avancement de sa boisson. Lorsque les serveurs déposèrent toutes les boissons finies sur le comptoir, Harry n'avait aucune idée de laquelle il devait prendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ? » demanda Draco, regardant les étranges symboles sur le côté des boissons qui semblaient plus difficiles à déchiffrer que les hiéroglyphes.

« Je… Je ne me souviens pas, » admit Harry et Draco gloussa, attrapa une des boissons et la tendant à Harry.

« Je pense que c'est cela. » La boisson en main, Harry prit une gorgée du liquide brûlant, Malfoy l'observant attentivement tout du long. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'il avala l'amère boisson mais Malfoy remarqua malgré tout son dégoût et enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Harry, le tirant hors du café.

« C'est quelque chose qu'il faut apprendre à aimer, » en convint Malfoy tandis qu'Harry essayait de ne pas faire attention à l'appendice chaud qui l'attirait plus proche ou le torse tout aussi chaud pressé contre lui alors qu'ils marchaient. « Cela m'a pris des mois pour m'y habituer. Le thé n'est pas une boisson très courante par ici. »

La conversation de Malfoy avec Cameron lui revint soudainement en mémoire et Harry s'autorisa à jeter un bref coup d'œil à leurs hanches collées l'une à l'autre, se rappellant que Draco était simplement en train de jouer la comédie. Harry se demanda ce que le blond ferait s'il découvrait qu'Harry était aussi gay que ne l'était Malfoy, malgré les idées fausses que se faisait l'homme.

Il se blottit contre le corps de Draco et, sentant l'homme se tendre instantanément, il retint un petit rire avant d'enrouler en retour son propre bras autour de la taille de Draco.

« Alors Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'i faire dans cette ville ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment, comme s'il se promenait accroché à des gars tous le temps.

Malfoy resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de souffler finalement. « Désolé Potter. Je ne peux pas être ton guide pour la journée. A vrai dire, je dois travailler. » Il laissa tomber son bras alors qu'il prononçait ces mots et Harry se trouva peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'arrêter ce petit jeu.

« D'accord, » répondit Harry sans trop d'hésitation, s'écartant d'un pas pour laisser une femme légèrement plus âgée passer entre eux. « Où est-ce que tu travailles ? »

« Dans le centre-ville, » répondit-il vaguement. « Je te verrai au dîner ce soir, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il et Harry acquiesça, décidant d'emblée que si Malfoy voulait lui cacher sa profession, ce devait être quelque chose d'illégal. C'était peut-être l'infraction qu'il cherchait, pour laquelle il avait été envoyé, celle qu'il avait espéré trouver avant que… Avant que rien du tout. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse empêcher Harry d'accomplir ses devoirs d'Auror. Rien du tout. Le fait que Malfoy paraissait magnifique dans une paire de jeans et que son déhanchement le rendait, oh tellement, baisable ne signifiaient pas qu'il était exempt de respecter la loi. Si Malfoy faisait quelque chose d'illégal, Harry le découvrirait et l'enverrait au Ministère. Il n'y avait que cela à faire. « Rejoins-moi chez Giordano à sept heure. »

Il s'en alla sur ces entrefaites, emmenant ses cheveux chatoyants et son cul épatant quelque part ailleurs et Harry hésita juste un instant avant de le suivre à la dérobée sur son lieu de travail. Il y avait à ce moment de la matinée tellement d'autres personnes s'affairant dans la rue qu'il n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité. Tout ce qu'il eut à faire fut de se fondre dans la foule, ce à quoi Harry se trouvait plutôt bon, en dehors du Londres sorcier.

Cependant Harry fut plus que surpris de ce qu'il trouva lorsque le trajet prit fin. Il attendit que Malfoy passe les portes en verre opaques avant de considérer avec attention l'immeuble dans lequel Malfoy était entré. Il était en granit blanc, ou d'une quelconque autre sorte de pierre brillante, avec plusieurs larges vitrines sur la devanture. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré que ce soit – un sous-sol sombre, froid et humide dans lequel Malfoy aurait brassé des potions illégales peut-être – mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé pour son ancien rival. Il y avait d'accroché dans la vitrine la plus proche un large tableau, une scène familière aux yeux d'Harry, représentant une sombre forêt avec une petite cabane en pierre juste à sa limite. La cabane avait un toit de chaume et un minuscule jardin potager juste devant et si Harry regardait assez attentivement, il pensait pouvoir apercevoir le visage barbu d'Hagrid jeter un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres.

En bas, dans le coin droit, il y avait une signature, un simple dragon noir dont la queue était enroulée autour d'un nom. Lucas Black. C'était le nom auquel répondait Draco en tant que Moldu.

La précision avec laquelle Draco avait réussi à capturer et rendre l'un des lieux qui a marqué son enfance le fascina, le figea littéralement sur place, alors qu'il étudiait le tableau pour repérer les traces d'un relent de magie. Il n'en trouva pas. Draco avait fait ce tableau avec de l'huile et de l'encre, sans un coup de baguette magique. Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Draco était un artiste aussi talentueux et se demanda momentanément si Draco en était un avant qu'il ne soit obligé de s'exiler. Peut-être que c'était un talent connu de ses amis et Harry ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais – même pas un seul bref instant – considéré Draco comme étant digne de son amitié.

Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur cette réflexion, étant donné que le passé est révolu et que, sans un Retourneur de Temps, il n'y avait rien à faire pour changer cela. Cependant, l'unique tableau présenté dans la vitrine rendit Harry désespéré d'en voir plus. Il entra imprudemment dans la galerie, émerveillé parce qu'il avait trouvé ici.

Encore plus de tableaux, tous d'inspiration magique, frappèrent son regard lorsqu'il entra. Le château de Poudlard, le quai 9 ¾, le terrain de Quidditch, tous présents sous le regard d'Harry, comme s'il était en train de regarder des photographies moldues de ces lieux. Il s'attarda sur un des tableaux, une scène qu'Harry ne s'était plus remémorée depuis longtemps. C'était la bataille finale à Poudlard et Hagrid était en train de porter Harry hors de la forêt jusqu'à une foule d'Aurors et d'écoliers bouleversés. Il était fasciné par la manière dont Draco semblait avoir capturé l'intensité émotive de l'événement, même s'il ne pouvait pas distinguer les visages de toutes les personnes représentées.

Il faut reconnaître qu'il avait été un soupçon emporté par la peinture, il pouvait le sentir.

« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda une femme, faisant se retourner Harry et lui faire face, ayant réussi à s'approcher furtivement de lui. Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver, elle n'aurait pas dû être capable de s'approcher sans qu'Harry ne l'entendre ce qui l'inquiéta. Il avait été si emballé par le tableau de Malfoy qu'il avait abandonné toute prudence. Et si ça avait été Malfoy dans son dos, prêt à lui jeter un sort ? Ce ne l'aurait pas fait.

« Ca l'est, » répondit-il, se reprenant quelque peu, les sens pleinement en alerte comme ils auraient dû l'être dès le départ.

« Lucas a un don avec le genre fantastique en art. Cela ne se vend pas aussi facilement que les représentations fantastiques modernes, et je l'ai supplié d'élargir son univers mais il reste bloqué sur ces scènes qui n'ont pas de sens. Il a une imagination si vive. C'est si réaliste que vous pouvez presque vous imaginer dans ces lieux, » songea-t-elle à voix haute.

Harry acquiesça parce qu'il convenait non seulement du talent évident de Malfoy avec un pinceau mais aussi qu'il pouvait vraiment s'imaginer facilement dans ces lieux étant donné qu'il y avait été plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter. « Donc, il ne fait rien d'autre ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, bien que ce ne soit que des œuvres récentes. Il a commencé avec des portraits de personnes en fait, sa première toile est juste là. Plusieurs offres ont été faites mais personne n'a offert assez pour que Lucas décide de s'en séparer, » lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle guidait Harry vers un autre coin de la galerie. Il haleta lorsqu'il vit le tableau qu'elle voulait lui montrer et son regard abandonna le tableau pour se poser sur Harry pendant un moment, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. « Ca vous ressemble tellement, Monsieur, » remarqua la conservatrice et effectivement, ça lui ressemblait.

Ca lui ressemblait trait pour trait parce que _c'était lui_.

Des cheveux noirs indisciplinés, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, des lunettes rondes à monture noire – tout dans ce portrait criait pratiquement Harry Potter. Il était debout dans sa tenue de Quidditch, tout en cuir bordeaux, or et marron, une main tenant son balais en l'air et l'autre tenant sa baguette magique de manière menaçante, une lueur de courage Gryffondor dans ces yeux verts étincelants. C'était comme si Draco avait réussi à saisir l'essence pure de son personnage héroïque dans un million de complexes coups de pinceaux.

Harry se sentit chauffer en sachant que ça avait été le premier tableau de Draco ou du moins, le premier qu'il avait exposé dans la galerie. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire du fait que Draco ne l'ait toujours pas vendu. Il avait sûrement voulu des souvenirs de leurs disputes.

« Il y a en effet une étonnante ressemblance, » constata Harry, contemplant la toile avec soin. « Bien que l'on m'ait dit que j'avais un visage très familier. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dis cela, » remarqua-t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat fou comme les yeux d'Hermione le font souvent lorsqu'elle est sur le point de résoudre un grand mystère. « D'où avez-vous dit que vous veniez ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit, » signala Harry avec une moue désapprobatrice.

« L'artiste est ici Lucas occupe une arrière-salle qu'il utilise pour créer ses chefs-d'œuvre. Dois-je le faire venir ? Laisser l'art rencontrer la réalité ? » offrit-elle, voulant clairement les faire rencontrer.

Harry ne voulait pas. Harry avait rempli son quota de traque pour la journée avec la filature de Malfoy jusqu'au café ce matin. Si Draco le découvrait ici dans sa galerie, l'homme deviendrait suspicieux, chercherait le but inavoué d'Harry et partirait probablement se planquer. C'était la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin. Il avait un rencard avec l'homme ce soir il n'avait pas besoin de pousser sa chance plus loin qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Par dessus tout, Harry ne voulait pas embarrasser le blond, ce qui était un sentiment étranger. Habituellement, tout ce qu'il voulait était d'humilier l'homme narquois d'une manière ou d'une autre mais pas cette fois. Draco avait été clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas d'Harry ici mais, dans tous les cas, Harry ne se sentait pas le bienvenu dans la galerie et il ne voulait pas que Draco le surprenne ici.

« C'est bon, » murmura Harry, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je suis en retard pour un rendez-vous mais je ferai en sorte de repasser lorsque j'aurai un moment de libre. »

Il voulait lui lancer un Oubliette de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas dire à Draco qu'il était venu. Il était sûr qu'elle le ferait s'il ne lui lançait pas le sort d'oubli mais il se sentait mal à l'idée d'embrouiller l'esprit innocent de la femme. Elle n'avait rien découvert à propos des sorciers ou de la magie, bien qu'elle soit entourée de son imagerie toute la journée et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ne tirerait rien de Malfoy.

Après s'être fait la réflexion qu'il devrait juste accepter les conséquences de ses actes, Harry s'inclina et sortit de la galerie dans la plus grande confusion. Il était si distrait alors qu'il s'éloignait de la galerie de Malfoy qu'il ne vit pas le faux roux s'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce que l'homme attrape son bras violemment et le tire dans une ruelle adjacente à un magasin de bagel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Lucas ? »

Harry roula des yeux. Il devait vraiment arrêter de laisser les Moldus le prendre au dépourvu, ce n'était pas bon pour sa carrière. « Cameron, c'est ça ? » dit Harry et l'homme paru surpris qu'Harry sache son prénom. « Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas une menace pour toi. »

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Si Harry apercevait Cameron en train de toucher Malfoy de manière inappropriée une fois encore, Harry pourrait simplement jeter un sort à l'idiot.

« Il est différent quand il est avec toi, » fit observer l'homme mais Harry ne pensait pas que c'était le cas.

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus à l'école, » lui dit Harry, bien que ce ne soit pas le problème de l'homme. « Il me voit toujours comme son rival. »

« Il ne me voit même pas comme un défi, » rétorqua Cameron, comme s'il s'en rendait compte pour la première fois.

Harry lui tapota l'épaule et se détourna pour rejoindre la rue principale, loin de l'odeur d'urine de la ruelle. « Travaille sur ça. »

Mais le conseil ne sembla pas assez Cameron saisit brutalement Harry et le projeta dos au mur. « Est-ce vrai que tu es hétéro ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par Malfoy, » cracha Harry, décontenancé par les actions du Moldu.

« Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il et Harry utilisa cette distraction pour donner un coup de genoux dans les couilles de l'homme et se défaire de sa prise, jetant un léger charme répulsif pour s'assurer que Cameron ne pose plus une main sur lui. Il devenait inquiet en ce qui concernait Malfoy et ses connaissances. Cet homme semblait légèrement fou.

Harry décampa pendant qu'il le pouvait, s'en allant furtivement pour se mêler à la foule. Le camouflage dans la marée humaine, couplée avec un rapide sort, l'assurèrent que Cameron ne pourrait pas le poursuivre.

* * *

« Ca suffit, Potter. Pourquoi es-tu à New York ? »

Après avoir demandé sa direction au concierge de l'hôtel, Harry retrouva Draco au restaurant et ils partagèrent une bouteille de vin tandis qu'ils attendaient que leur commande arrive. Etonnamment, le restaurant n'était pas aussi cher que ce qu'il avait prévu, modeste mais pas excentrique. Draco n'avait toujours pas mentionné sa visite à la galerie, soit qu'il n'était pas au courant soit qu'il cachait le fait qu'il était parfaitement au courant.

« Je suis ici pour te voir, » répondit-il honnêtement, mais cela sonnait un peu comme une plaisanterie.

« Affaire ou plaisir ? » demanda Draco, ses sourcils se soulevant.

« Affaire, » dit Harry sans hésitation, gagnant un rictus moqueur du blond, mais il n'avait pas fini sa réponse. « Mais peut-être que cela pourrait se terminer en un mélange des deux. »

Les sourcils de Draco se soulevèrent tellement qu'Harry pensa qu'ils ne réapparaîtraient jamais de sous sa frange jusqu'à ce qu'il rit et que la tension se dissipe.

« Tu ne fais que me taquiner, » observa Draco mais Harry haussa simplement des épaules. « Comment va la Belette femelle ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harry ne dirait rien de plus.

Cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre de qui Draco était en train de parler et un petit sourire illumina ses traits. « Ginny ? Elle va très bien. Mariée depuis deux ans avec Neville. »

« Londubat ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il arriverait à avoir du succès avec les femmes de son âge. Je pensais qu'il allait se marier avec une des amies de sa grand-mère, sur sa demande, » plaisanta Malfoy et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape en imaginant la situation. Neville était un ami cher mais il devait admettre que sa grand-mère lui avait toujours tenu la bride haute. « Et toi alors ? Je parie que tu es déjà fiancé ? »

« Ca risque pas, » se moqua Harry. « Je sortais avec ce gars du Ministère mais ça n'a pas marché entre nous, » ajouta-t-il, laissant les mots pénétrer dans la tête dure de Malfoy. Il put presque distinguer le moment où l'information fit tilt et savoura la bouche bée du blond en récompense pour les problèmes qu'il lui causait.

« Gars ? » répéta-t-il et Harry acquiesça.

« Il pensait que j'étais quelque chose que je n'étais pas, » soupira Harry, se reculant contre sa chaise. « Tout le monde me voit comme un héros mais personne ne cherche à voir l'homme que je suis à l'intérieur. »

Draco frissonna et s'avança, faisant courir ses doigts agiles sur ceux d'Harry qui tenaient un verre de vin. « C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté Justin, » admit-il doucement. « Le dernier gars avec qui je suis sorti, » ajouta-t-il lorsque Harry le regarda avec une certaine confusion. « Nous avons été ensemble pendant environ deux ans mais il était moldu et il n'a jamais su tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi et j'étais trop effrayé pour lui dire. J'ai fini par rompre avec lui à cause de cela. »

« Toi et moi ne sommes pas aussi différents que nous le pensions, » songea Harry à voix haute, plus pour lui-même que pour Draco mais l'homme acquiesça. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais un artiste aussi talentueux, » laissa échapper Harry, se fichant soudainement des conséquences alors que la conversation lui échappait totalement et s'aventurait dans un sujet dans lequel il n'était pas à l'aise.

Draco fit une moue désapprobatrice et se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, emportant ses doigts loin de lui. Harry essaya de se convaincre que le toucher de ces doigts ne lui manquait pas mais il n'y réussit pas entièrement. « Oui, Madeline m'a dit que tu étais passé. Pas _toi _bien évidemment mais l'homme qui ressemblait à l'homme de mon tableau, qui est toi en fait. Mais je suis sûr que tu as déjà deviné cela. »

Harry acquiesça et sourit vaguement. Draco avait l'air énervé et la rougeur que cela produisait sur ses joues était vraiment charmante et entraîna une chaleur inappropriée dans son aine. « C'était beau, » dit-il. « Très beau. »

« Mais ?» demanda Draco promptement, sentant qu'il y avait apparemment anguille sous roche.

« Mais, est-ce que c'est ainsi que tu me vois ? » demanda Harry, incertain de pourquoi cela importait la manière dont Draco Malfoy le voyait. Il ne serait qu'une personne de plus dans le défilé de sorciers qui ne voyait que le héros et non l'homme.

« C'est une des manières dont je te vois, » admit-il. « L'autre tableau que j'ai fait de toi est de loin trop intime pour une galerie publique. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il imaginait un quelconque nu ridicule le représentant, accroché au mur de quelqu'un, et il frémit. Sa réaction fit tant rire Draco qu'il se frappa pratiquement la tête contre sa chaise dans une explosion d'hilarité.

« Tu aurais du voir ta tête, » dit-il, le souffle court. « Est-ce que tu as vraiment imaginé que j'avais fait une peinture pornographique de toi ? »

« Tu as dit que c'était intime, » lança malicieusement Harry, souriant, bien qu'il n'aimait pas être la source de son amusement. Le rire de Malfoy, tintant comme une clochette, étouffa ses inquiétudes l'homme ne lui tenait pas rigueur de l'avoir suivi jusqu'à sa galerie.

« Tu devrais rire comme cela plus souvent, » murmura-t-il et les yeux de Draco pétillèrent au compliment mais l'ignora et continua la conversation.

« Je ne peux peindre que ce que je connais et je ne connais pas ton côté nu, Potter. Bien que je ne refuserais pas que tu poses pour moi, » ajouta-t-il effrontément. « Cependant, je ne peux pas promettre que je ne toucherai **[1]** que la toile. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de manière comique et, le souffle court, il couvrit sa bouche dans une tentative de cacher son large sourire.

« Malfoy, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu me dragues. »

« Es-tu réceptif à ça ? » demanda-t-il et Harry se retrouva à acquiescer avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher. « Alors sortons d'ici. »

Le pouls d'Harry s'emballa à ces mots et encore plus à la lueur de prédateur qu'il distingua dans les yeux de Malfoy. Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à mener un interrogatoire concret. Il était supposé être ici en qualité d'Auror, non pas en tant qu'homme qui voulait désespérément baiser Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un de toute sa vie que par le blond en cet instant et il se trouva complètement incapable de lui résister. Harry se leva, jettant plusieurs billets sur la table – plus qu'il ne fallait pour payer leur repas non consommé. Cependant, il n'en avait rien à faire qu'ils ne soient pas restés assez longtemps pour manger parce qu'il comptait bien dévorer son ancien rival Serpentard.

* * *

**[1]** _« I can't promise my strokes would be on the canvas. »_ : il y a un jeu de mots sur le mot "strokes" qui peut à la fois signifier « le trait, la touche » (dans le domaine de l'art) et « la caresse ».


	3. Chapitre 02 suite et fin

**Bonne nuit et bon vent**

Titre : Goodnight and Go

Auteur : Digitallace

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (2 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : terminée (2/2 chapitres)

**Note de la traductrice** : Il aura fallu un an pour que je finisse cette traduction et je m'en excuse du fond du cœur auprès de vous, chères lectrices je sais combien c'est rageant de voir des histoires inachevées ! Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui suivent cette traduction et qui la liront et penseront à laisser leurs impressions. Un grand merci à _Clina, Caro et Lady Lisa-chan_ pour leur fidélité ainsi que _Courtepointe_ pour sa longue et délicieuse review. J'espère que cette dernière partie comblera toutes vos attentes !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 – suite et fin.**

Harry Potter n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie que lorsqu'il fixait Draco Malfoy depuis l'autre côté du salon. Merlin, il était magnifique. Et alors qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise, la faisant glisser lentement et prudemment de ses épaules pâles, Harry se sentit obligé de rester là, debout, comme un idiot ne sachant que dire.

Jamais auparavant Harry ne s'était senti aussi intimidé sa crinière noire et ébouriffée n'était rien en comparaison des fines mèches blondes de Draco. Sa peau était marquée par les blessures et les cicatrices à une douzaine d'endroits différents là où la peau de Draco était restée luminescente et sans imperfection. Il se sentait gauche et dégingandé face à la grâce innée de Draco. Soudainement, tout ce qu'Harry voulait faire c'était fuir mais quelque chose – probablement le regard aguicheur de Malfoy – le maintint comme enraciné sur place.

Malfoy sembla sentir sa réticence et rejoignit Harry là où il se tenait, collé contre le comptoir du bar de Malfoy. Son torse nu se pressa contre celui d'Harry, encore habillé, les lèvres de Draco se levèrent avec hésitation pour rencontrer celles du brun, restant contre ses lèvres comme une caresse légère.

La sensation de ce chaste toucher envoya valser tous les doutes qu'Harry avait pu avoir et il embrassa le blond avec une ferveur qu'il avait réprimé depuis sa dernière rupture. Malfoy avait un goût à la fois sucré et salé, leurs langues dansant l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient à n'en faire plus qu'un. « Vêtements, » haleta Draco entre deux baisers. « Trop de vêtements. »

Harry s'empressa frénétiquement de se libérer des vêtements gênants, marmonnant pour lui-même quelque chose à propos de l'inventeur des boutons et de strangulation. Draco eut un petit rire et lui vint en aide, défaisant la ceinture d'Harry. « Jetons un coup d'œil à ce que nous avons là, » dit Draco, reculant d'un pas pour admirer la forme nue d'Harry, faisant le tour d'un pas lent avant de venir se tenir derrière le brun, pressant son torse contre le dos d'Harry. « Oui, ça va le faire, » murmura-t-il contre l'oreille d'Harry, le faisant frissonner. « Ca va le faire, parfaitement. »

Des dents plongèrent dans la chair tendre de son cou et Harry gémit, incapable de retenir le son alors qu'il s'échappait de sa bouche. A un certain point, Malfoy avait également enlevé son pantalon. Son érection était fermement pressée contre le cul d'Harry et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que là était sa place. Il se frotta contre l'érection de Draco, le faisant haleter et gémir, sons délicieux aux oreilles d'Harry.

Puis Draco bougea, attrapant Harry par le coude et l'entraînant dans sa chambre. « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire, » dit-il à Harry, léchant ses lèvres de manière grivoise tandis qu'il suivant le brun sur le lit.

« Oh ? » dit Harry, s'étranglant à moitié juste sous l'effet du regard de Malfoy, un mélange d'envie et de curiosité faisant briller ses yeux de l'intérieur tout en les obscurcissant sur les bords. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu savoir si la queue d'un héros a un goût différent de celle d'un gars normal, » songea-t-il à haute voix. « Ça te dérange si je me renseigne ? »

« Pas du tout, » répondit Harry d'une voix éraillée, lourde de désir, alors qu'il montrait d'un geste son membre turgescent. « Fais à ton goût ».

Draco sourit à la manière d'un chat à qui l'on offre de la crème et bondit, faisant tomber Harry sur le lit où Draco le prit entièrement en bouche du premier coup. Un cri étranglé s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry, venant de sa gorge offerte alors que sa tête tombait à l'arrière à cause du plaisir insoutenable que lui procurait le blond. C'était presque douloureux la manière dont Draco l'excitait avec sa langue experte, l'amenant à la limite de l'orgasme avant de le renvoyer dans les profondeurs du désir.

« Putain, je vais – » cria Harry, trop tard, tandis que le plaisir l'emportait finalement et qu'il se vidait dans la gorge accueillante de Draco.

Draco lui lança un sourire lascif alors qu'il léchait le sperme qui avait coulé sur son menton et s'avança pour embrasser Harry d'un long baiser, de telle sorte que sa propre saveur était mélangée à celle de Draco sur son palais. « Alors ? » demanda Harry, le souffle court. « Verdict ? »

« Meilleur, » répondit Draco avec un clin d'œil, « Tellement meilleur. »

Harry voulait rire, lever les yeux au ciel ou pousser malicieusement l'homme mais Draco disparut rapidement de son champ de vision pour l'assaillir à d'autres endroits avec cette langue délicieuse. A l'instant où il sentit la caresse de ce muscle tendu et mouillé contre son entrée, Harry fut presque immédiatement dur et prêt une fois de plus à jouir. Et une fois de plus, Draco l'excitait, lapant et suçant et baisant Harry avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le supplie.

Lorsque le premier doigt entra en lui, Harry s'empala dessus, l'obligeant à aller plus loin à l'intérieur de lui et faisant haleter Draco, ses yeux prenant un air absent à la sensation d'Harry Potter empalé sur ses doigts. Toute raison le quitta et il ne put pas attendre plus longtemps. Se reculant juste suffisamment pour s'aligner en face de l'entrée d'Harry, Draco s'enfonça dans l'impatient Gryffondor, pantelant à la sensation de l'homme aux cheveux sombres qui le serrait au plus profond de lui.

La chaleur satiné d'Harry autour de lui était merveilleuse, meilleure que ce que Draco avait pu imaginer, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ce moment. Harry était stupéfiant, tellement stupéfiant en réalité que Draco ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait réprimer son orgasme imminent. Merlin seul savait quand il aurait de nouveau une telle occasion – si jamais il en avait une de nouveau – mais le corps veut ce que le corps veut et à cet instant précis, tout ce qu'il voulait était de jouir dans son ancien rival et de ne plus se retenir.

Alors il ne se retint pas. Il jouit en criant et il fut légèrement amusé que son cri ressemble étrangement au nom d'Harry, sans non plus en être étonné ou embarrassé. Lorsqu'il regagna assez ses esprits pour rouvrir les yeux d , il trouva un Gryffondor à l'air débauché et rassasié l'observant, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Je t'aurais bien offert de dormir sur le canapé ce soir mais j'ai peur que la chaleur ne s'en aille, » lui dit Draco, s'effondrant pour couvrir le corps d'Harry du sien.

« Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à partager le lit avec toi alors, » dit Harry dans un souffle, sentant des fourmillements dans son estomac à la pensée de se réveiller à côté de Malfoy.

« Exactement ce que je pensais. »

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un sentiment de culpabilité plutôt que de satisfaction. Bien entendu le blond était chaud et doux dans ses bras, sa tête enfouie au creux du cou d'Harry, mais ils en étaient venus là sous de faux semblants et cette seule pensée suffit à faire serrer le cœur d'Harry. Il était supposé être en train d'interroger Malfoy à propos de sa vie aux Etats-Unis, et non pas être au lit avec un homme magnifique. Et d'abord, depuis quand avait-il un béguin pour Draco Malfoy ? Apparemment cela était arrivé à un certain point entre le moment où il lui avait dit de foutre le camp après la guerre et le moment où il s'était envoyé en l'air avec lui la nuit dernière, mais quand exactement ?

Il observa l'homme qu'il avait haï de toutes ses forces. Draco avait toujours été magnifique, donc ce n'était certainement pas une excuse suffisante pour que Harry tombe amoureux de lui. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de vulnérable et de chaleureux qui était profondément dissimulé sous des couches de malice et d'ironie. Seuls les tableaux de Draco révélaient clairement ce petit quelque chose, la véritable nature de l'homme sous son extérieur d'idiot insupportable.

Et ses yeux il était impossible d'oublier l'intensité de ce regard gris lorsque, toutes ses défenses baissées, il avait fixé Harry avec gentillesse et curiosité puis avec désir. Un peu comme maintenant. « 'lut, » dit Harry, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? » murmura Draco, se frottant et clignant rapidement les yeux avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur Harry. Certaines de ses défenses avaient déjà été rétablies mais pas toutes.

« Non, à moins que tes souvenirs diffèrent des miens de beaucoup » remarqua Harry et Draco rit.

« J'ai oublié de demander. Combien de temps resteras-tu ? » Draco détourna son regard alors qu'il parlait, essayant de faire comme si la réponse n'avait aucune importance.

« Pas longtemps, j'en ai peur » admit Harry. La vérité c'était que sa mission l'autoriserait à rester aussi longtemps qu'il voulait du moment qu'il amenait des preuves suffisantes mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici avec Malfoy – _Draco_ – et rester un Auror impartial. Il ne pouvait pas rester pour un temps indéfini sans attirer l'attention du Ministère sur leur relation, s'ils en venaient à en créer une, ce qui serait la seule raison pour laquelle Harry choisirait de rester en premier lieu.

Il dirait au Ministère qu'il n'a rien trouvé d'incriminant et, parce qu'il était Harry Potter, ils le croiraient sur parole. Même si Harry ne savait rien de certain à propos du blond ou de ses activités, il se sentait obligé de le défendre. Si Draco finissait par se faire prendre pour usage illégal de la Magie Noire, Harry devrait alors en porter la responsabilité et s'il n'entendait plus jamais parler du Serpentard à nouveau, Harry saurait alors qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

« Eh bien, c'était bien vague, Potter, » murmura Draco.

« Ce soir, » répondit doucement Harry, sachant qu'il était préférable qu'il quitte Draco au plus tôt.

Draco cligna des yeux et avala bruyamment avant de sortir du lit avec un air renfrogné. « Je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas mentionner ça _avant_ ? »

« Est-ce que ça aurait fait une différence ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés et confus.

« J'aurais réfréné ma hâte la nuit dernière, » maugréa Draco.

« Est-ce que le froid et distant Draco Malfoy est-il en train de me reprocher d'avoir supposé que c'était une aventure sans lendemain ? » interrogea Harry d'une voix teintée d'amusement.

« Bien sûr que non, » répliqua-t-il, en enfilant un ensemble de robes bleu saphir pour couvrir sa nudité. « Je ne faisais que signaler que ça aurait été sympa pour un gars de savoir quand l'homme avec qui il vient juste de coucher est sur le point de fuir le pays pour ne plus jamais réapparaître. »

Harry rit et se précipita hors du lit, attirant un Draco dédaigneux contre lui. « Cela ressemble étrangement à ce que j'ai dit, seulement reformulé à ta convenance. »

« Et alors, même ça l'est ? » dit Draco avec une moue et Harry captura les lèvres de l'homme.

« Dis-moi de rester et je resterai, » murmura-t-il sans réfléchir. Son départ semblait affecter Draco plus que ce qu'il avait jamais osé espérer et il voulait soudainement une raison de rester enlacé contre ce blond exaspérant.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » rétorqua-t-il, se tournant dans les bras d'Harry de sorte que son dos était contre le torse d'Harry. « Tu n'as rien ici. Ni travail, ni famille, ni amis. Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester ? »

« Pour toi, ou n'ai-je pas été assez clair sur ce point ? » plaisanta Harry.

« Je refuse d'être entraîné dans ton délire de Gryffondor romantique. Tu ne resteras jamais ici si tu restes juste pour moi. Tu seras malheureux et puis tu me rendras malheureux et enfin nous nous détesterons et tu finiras par retourner à Londres de toutes manières, » fit remarquer Draco.

« Donc tu vas directement à la fin de l'histoire alors ? » murmura Harry contre l'oreille de Draco.

« Je te dis juste bonne nuit, Harry, et je te renvoie chez toi, » murmura-t-il en retour.

« C'est le matin, » lui rappela Harry.

« Eh bien, bonne nuit sonne mieux qu'au revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ca laisse un peu d'espoir, » répondit Draco et Harry sourit contre son oreille. Draco laissa s'échapper un léger gémissement et se recula, passant ses mains sur ses bras comme pour en enlever des saletés. « Vous êtes contagieux, vous les Gryffondors, » se plaint-il en plissant les yeux. « Tu m'as déjà transformé en un croup **[1]** énamouré. Si tu restes, il ne restera plus rien de Draco Malfoy. »

« Ce n'a pas à être vrai, » raisonna Harry.

« Mais ça l'est, » répondit Draco. « Donc, bonne nuit, Harry. »

Sur ce, Draco se détourna et disparut dans la salle de bain et Harry prit cela comme le signal qu'il devait partir, qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans l'appartement du Serpentard, aussi bien dans sa ville que dans sa vie.

* * *

« Tu… es tombé amoureux de… Malfoy ? » répéta Hermione d'un air hébété, fixant Harry avec des yeux incrédules.

« Ce n'est pas aussi impossible que ça a l'air quand _tu_ le dis de cette façon, » remarqua amèrement Harry, en touillant son café tout en le fixant du regard pour éviter de regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. Même de retour à Londres, la terre des buveurs de thé, il avait continué à prendre du café en souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec le blond.

Hermione lui lançait un regard de moins en moins patient mais il n'avait pas envie de lever les yeux. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un il avait été sur le point d'imploser à garder secret son bref rencard avec le Serpentard. Par ailleurs Hermione était trop perspicace pour son propre bien et elle n'était pas du genre à laisser Harry faire la tête sans en chercher les raisons.

« Ca semble plutôt impossible, Harry. Tu es parti là-bas pour le voir emmener au supplice **[2]**, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et je suis revenu pour laver son nom. Maintenant, la prescription n'a plus cours et le Ministère devra le laisser tranquille, » contra Harry.

« A moins qu'il n'use de la Magie Noire, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ce qui n'est pas le cas, » répliqua Harry.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Hermione lui donnait un de ses airs les plus sévères, un de ceux qui lui rappellent MacGonagall lorsqu'elle réprimandait Harry pour ses retards. « Il est aux Etats-Unis, il pourrait être en train de faire n'importe quoi. »

« Il est différent du garçon que nous avons connu à l'école, Mione, » répondit Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux indomptables. « Je devais le protéger. Tu sais ce que le Ministère pourrait lui faire. Ils _veulent_ qu'il soit coupable afin d'avoir une excuse pour pouvoir l'enfermer quelque part sans que la presse soit au courant. »

« Mais Harry, toutes les choses qu'il a faites – » commença-t-elle, coupée dans son élan par un regard noir.

« Tu as utilisé un sortilège d'Oubliette illégal sur tes parents pour les envoyer en Australie, Mione. Qu'est-ce que nous serions prêts à faire pour protéger ceux que nous aimons ? » contre-attaqua-t-il.

Le regard d'Hermione s'adoucit légèrement mais sa posture resta raide. « Eh bien, je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance au final. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu es ici et il est là-bas et maintenant tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour protéger celui que tu aimes. »

« Exactement, » répondit Harry, bien qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi satisfait que ce qu'il devait l'être.

* * *

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna à travers toute la maison de la place Grimmauld et Harry se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être à une heure pareille de la matinée. Il alla à la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la minuscule fenêtre à côté de celle-ci et faillit laisser échapper un petit cri à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Là, se tenant sur son perron, se trouvait la seule personne qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir mais voulait désespérément voir.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil rapide au miroir avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte d'entrée. « Draco, » souffla-t-il, incapable de former des mots. Il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve éveillé et que le blond disparaisse à tout moment.

« J'ai reçu cette lettre, » expliqua Draco, tenant un morceau de parchemin, « qui disait que je pouvais rentrer à Londres en toute sécurité si je le désirais. »

« Je ne savais pas que le Ministère avait envoyé des lettres à cet effet, » murmura Harry, la confusion se mêlant à la joie de voir Draco ici, à sa porte.

« Ce n'est pas du Ministère. C'est de Granger, » dit-il. « Elle explique ce que tu étais venu faire à New-York et ce que tu as fait pour moi lorsque tu es revenu. »

« Je ne voulais pas te mentir, » répondit abruptement Harry. Il voulait tendre le bras et entraîner le blond à l'intérieur mais il ne savait pas si son geste serait bien accueilli. Peut-être que Draco avait transplané jusqu'ici pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Ce qui serait bien son genre à vrai dire.

« Harry, est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Tu n'étais pas exactement subtile lors de tes filatures, » répliqua Draco avec son sourire suffisant caractéristique.

« Alors, tu savais ? » demanda Harry, complètement abasourdi.

« Juste parce que je ne vis pas à Londres ne signifie pas que je ne me tiens pas au courant de ce qui se passe ici. Je savais que vous aviez passé en revue tous les anciens Mangemorts pour en interroger et en emprisonner certains. Je savais également que je n'avais rien à cacher donc je n'étais pas terriblement inquiet, » dit-t-il. « Désolé de te décevoir, Harry, mais tu es aussi transparent qu'une fiole de potion vide. »

Les joues d'Harry devinrent d'un rouge éblouissant et il tendit finalement le bras pour laisser entrer Draco à l'intérieur. « Donc, tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? »

« Je l'étais au début mais plus maintenant. Est-ce que c'est vrai par contre ? Suis-je autorisé à revenir en Angleterre ? Ou bien devrais-je encore m'inquiéter du Ministère surveillant chacun de mes pas et me jetant en prison à la minute où j'achèterais un sachet de ciguë ? »

« Tu peux revenir en toute sécurité, » lui assura Harry. « Vas-tu le faire ? Revenir, je veux dire ? »

« Je pense que oui, » répondit pensivement Draco. « Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le héros du monde magique plaide en ma faveur. Mieux vaut ne pas gâcher l'occasion. »

« Héros, » Harry soupira et se détourna de Draco, faisant les cent pas dans l'entrée. Ca avait été une des seules choses qui avait contrarié Harry lors des conversations, limitées, qu'il avait eu avec Draco. Le blond semblait être sous la même illusion que le reste du monde et juste comme le reste du monde, Harry finirait par le décevoir lorsqu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur de son ethos d'héros. « Je ne suis pas spécial, Draco. »

« Tu l'es. » Les mots de Draco semblaient inébranlables mais Harry ne pouvait que secouer la tête. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Le blond disparût à l'extérieur et revint un moment plus tard avec un large objet carré enveloppé de papier kraft. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry en se rapprochant.

Draco défit le paquet d'un grand geste et les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent de surprise. Il y avait là, dans un cadre doré patiné, une peinture de lui. Ce n'était pas une de celles qu'il avait déjà vu à la galerie, non, celle-ci était complètement différente. C'était un portrait de lui, assis à pieds des escaliers de Poudlard, de la terre sur le visage et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il savait quel moment était représenté par la peinture il connaissait le léger pull vert qu'il portait et la raison pour laquelle il arborait cette expression à demi-folle.

Il venait juste de défaire Voldemort et mettre fin à des années de peur et d'oppression et la perte d'êtres chers n'était pas encore omniprésente dans son esprit. Il était juste heureux. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Harry avait ressenti une joie pure sans commune mesure.

« C'est l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a des années de cela, » chuchota Draco. Le regard d'Harry se détacha du portrait magnifiquement peint pour se plonger dans ses yeux de mercure stupéfiants. « Je t'ai observé la nuit entière et lorsque je t'ai vu là, » murmura-t-il, montrant d'un geste la peinture, « ça m'a véritablement coupé le souffle. »

Ce portrait était celui d'Harry, juste-Harry, non pas du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, non pas du vainqueur de Voldemort ou du sauveur de toute l'humanité. La peinture de Draco représentait Harry entièrement et parfaitement et tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire c'était sourire. « Merci, » chuchota-t-il. « C'est beau. »

« Pas aussi beau que le modèle véritable, » corrigea Draco et, en cet instant, il n'y avait rien dans le monde entier qui aurait pu empêcher Harry d'embrasser les lèvres du blond. Rien.

« Reste avec moi, » dit Harry. « Juste jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un endroit à toi, ou pour toujours si tu veux, ne me dis simplement plus jamais bonne nuit à mois d'être dans mes bras au lit, » dit-il brusquement lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Les cils épais et platines de Draco battirent en réponse et un fin sourire illumina son visage habituellement stoïque. « Tu es un tel Gryffondor, » soupira-t-il, faisant glisser ses doigts dans la crinière d'Harry. « Je te promettrai de ne jamais partir si tu te tais et que tu m'embrasses encore une fois. »

« Deal, » souffla Harry avant de capturer une fois de plus la bouche de Draco.

**Fin**

* * *

**[1]** Un _croup_ est une race de chien, ressemblant à un gros fox terrier avec une queue fourchue, créée par un procédé magique et qui témoigne une grande fidélité envers les sorciers (source : wiki Harry Potter).

**[2]** L'expression exacte utilisée est « _to see him tarred and feathered_ », c'est-à-dire en mot à mot « pour le voir recouvert de goudron et de plumes », ce qui fait référence au supplice du goudron et des plumes, châtiment corporel très répandu au Far West pour les traîtres et les tricheurs (cf. les Daltons dans _Lucky Luke_).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Les paroles de la chanson « Goodnight and go » d'Imogen Heap ont inspiré cette fanfiction pour ceux que ça intéresse ou qui n'ont jamais entendu parler d'Imogen Heap *_secoue un doigt réprobateur_*.

**Note de la traductrice** : C'est maintenant au tour d'_Healing touch_ de la même auteur (Digitallace) d'être traduite. Elle est plus longue et beaucoup plus intéressante et profonde, selon moi. Je posterai le premier chapitre d'ici quelque jour. Quant à ma propre fanfiction _Amor ex oculis oriens_ le deuxième chapitre est en cours de rédaction mais je veux faire ça correctement donc ça prendre un peu plus de temps. Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette traduction, je compte sur vous pour la faire partager dans vos favoris et me donner vos impressions!


End file.
